


One Night Is All I Need

by WandaWilson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Consensual Sex, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Sort Of, Steve has a large cock, Top Steve Rogers, this is all porn and i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaWilson/pseuds/WandaWilson
Summary: Steve couldn't believe that he had landed a date withtheTony Stark. He also couldn't believe that he was buried balls deep in the other man, but he wasn't going to complain.





	One Night Is All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evans_and_Stan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evans_and_Stan/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my dear friend [Sav](https://nochillrogers.tumblr.com/)! Happy birthday babe!
> 
> There's no beta, so I apologize for any mistakes that are there.

Steve had two hours to get ready; he could do this. Though, he wasn’t quite sure what to wear on a date with a celebrity. He had known who Tony was the first time he saw him; after all, everyone knew Tony Stark. Steve had only captured his eye because he had managed to act calm and collected...Though, he was freaking out and frantically scurrying around his and his roomate, Bucky’s apartment.

 

“You seriously need to calm down,” Bucky said with a yawn from his spot on the sofa, “It’s just a date.”

 

“Yeah, a date with one of the most famous men in the world who also happens to be one of the richest!”

 

“He isn’t as wealthy as the king of Wakanda...though, he does have prettier eyes,” Bucky stated before amending, “I mean I wouldn’t know. I don’t think he’s attractive...especially since he could possibly end up being your boyfriend.”

 

“Wow Buck, nice safe,” Steve joked with an unamused expression, “Now help me figure this out!”

 

“You should wear red. It’s sexy and he’d like it.”

 

“How do you know? You haven’t met him.”  

 

“He seems like a red guy?” Steve smacked Bucky’s arm at that earning a “Not the good arm, Steve!”.

 

“Fine! Jesus. You know that sort of modern red button down you have?”

 

“The one with the striped lapel that I need to wear with the sleeves rolled up?”

 

“Yeah. Wear that. It’s form fitting and will make your pecs pop,” Bucky said with another yawn, “And be sure to wear either your dark blue fuck me pants or your playing it safe khakis.”

 

“I am not wearing the fuck me pants.”

 

“Listen, you’re going on a date with a celebrity. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Stevie! Now are you gonna play it safe and wear your boring khakis or are you gonna knock the socks of that guy and wear the fuck me pants that make your ass and thighs look like they were carved by the gods?”

 

“Bucky what?”

 

“I’m not blind Steve; I’m just not interested.”

 

“Point taken...okay, I’ll wear the fuck me pants. If I get this all on, will you help style my hair in a way that won’t suck?” Steve asked, giving Bucky his best pleading expression. Bucky frowned and stared at Steve, not willing to lose this little battle. When Steve pouted, and his lip quivered, Bucky groaned and gave a curt, “Fucking fine.” Steve grinned and moved to get dressed.

 

“I’m not hurrying to help you though,” Bucky shouted after Steve’s retreating form, “ I’m inducing a tear coma by watching _Return of the King_ again. So you’ll have to wait until I’ve returned to the land of the living.” At Steve’s angry shout of, “Don’t you fucking dare!” Bucky laughed maniacally, enjoying his own small victory.

 

* * *

 

 

The restaurant was far nicer than Steve had believed it would be. It had an old vintage feel to it that reminded him of the old paintings his gran used to keep stored in her attic. He gulped and took a steadying breath before walking over to the hostess. He tried to keep his nerves in order: what if Tony stood him up? What if he wasn’t dressed nicely enough? His heart was racing and he considered leaving when he heard a familiar voice say his name.  

 

Steve spun around and held in a gasp at the sight of Tony approaching him, dressed in a nice suit with a smile on his face. He held back a laugh as he noticed Tony’s red tie; they matched.

 

“Well, you look amazing,” Tony said as way of greeting before standing in front of Steve.

 

“You look, wow,” Steve managed. Oh Jesus. He sounded like an idiot. Luckily, Tony laughed at that and smiled widely.

 

“What do you think of the restaurant?” Tony asked, gesturing to the area around them.  
  
“It’s lovely, though it’s definitely more formal than I had imagined.”

 

“Yeah? Well, you’re dressed appropriately, so I wouldn’t worry.” Tony winked at him and Steve found himself blushing slightly.

 

“Shall we go sit?” He asked, giving a small nod to the hostess, before taking Steve’s hand in his own. Steve blinked at the sudden contact and looked down at their conjoined hands.

 

“Sorry, is this okay?”

 

“Yes, yeah, it’s totally okay.” Tony smiled brightly at that before walking with Steve to their table, a small secluded one toward the back of the restaurant.

 

After they took their seats, and Tony selected a fancy red wine (that Steve couldn’t even pronounce the name of), Steve’s nerves began to creep back. So far so good, but the night was still young and he and Tony had only been making some basic date small talk. Steve frowned slightly; he genuinely was interested in Tony and wanted to know more about the real him, not the him that was displayed all over media. The only problem was, he couldn’t think of a single thing to ask that wasn’t some typical boring date question. God Bucky was so much better at this than him. He always knew how to phrase things and what to ask.

 

“Did you cry watching _Return of the King_ ?” Steve asked suddenly, before slapping a hand over his mouth. **_Shit_ ** . He had not meant to ask something _that_ unique. Tony blinked, his eyes wide with surprise. Steve had a faint blush of embarrassment on his cheeks which Tony caught sight of easily enough.

 

“I am so sorry that just slipped o--”

 

“--I didn’t just cry, I sobbed. Profusely,” Tony cut Steve off.

 

“I-I actually haven’t seen it,” Steve admitted, “My buddy, Bucky, is obsessed with them though.”

 

“Then why am I not on a date with him?” Tony teased, “Joking. Sorry. But seriously you _need_ to watch them. Extended Editions, not that theatrical crap.”

* * *

 

 

After breaking the ice, dinner flew by far too quickly for Steve’s liking. Before he knew it, they had paid and left and were standing outside of the restaurant, hand in hand.

 

“That was lovely, thank you,” Steve said with an honest look in his eyes.

 

“Well don’t thank me yet. The night’s still young...we could go do something else if you’d like?”

 

“Yeah, absolutely, yes.” Tony grinned and dragged Steve along behind him, dodging through the crowded sidewalks with a practiced ease. Steve smiled as they moved, taking the opportunity to look Tony over. He was gorgeous, petite yet fit and his ass--good lord--Steve could write sonnets about that ass.

 

As they walked, Steve began to notice that they were heading into the wealthier part of the city. He spotted Stark Tower in the distance and arched a brow at Tony who blushed slightly.

 

“Listen, I don’t want you to think that I’m just trying to drag you to my tower for a quick fuck or something...there’s actually a lot of stuff to do. We could watch movies, or swim in the pool or--”

 

“--or fuck. I have no problem with that,” Steve teased causing Tony’s mouth to fall open in shock.

 

“Right well...I mean, feeling is mutual.” It was Steve’s turn to look surprised. Hesitantly he asked, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. You’re an Adonis of a man _and_ you’re one of the nicest men I’ve met in a long time. It’s hard to not be attracted to you.”

 

Steve smiled brightly, “You think I'm attractive?”

 

“Well duh. It's one of the many reasons I asked you out,” Tony said as they entered the tower. Steve bit back his reply in favor of admiring the interior of the building. His eyes were wide in amazement and Tony watched him with a proud look on his face.

 

“It's something else, huh?” Tony asked, eager for Steve's feedback. “Yeah,” Steve replied, his gaze fixed on Tony, “You are.”

 

There was a beat of silence as Tony stared at him. Steve worried for a moment that he had said the wrong thing, but suddenly he had Tony in his arms, hugging his waist. Steve was stunned but quickly got with the program and wrapped his own arms around Tony.

 

Tony looked up then, his eyes warm and inviting and Steve found himself lost in the sight of them as he angled his head down and slotted his mouth over Tony's in a gentle kiss. Tony smiled into the kiss, his arms moving up to circle around Steve's neck. Steve hummed in approval and shifted his grip to hold Tony's hips as he nipped at Tony’s lower lip. Tony's lips parted easily enough and Steve wasted no time in pressing his tongue forward to rub against Tony's.

 

They parted for air and stared at one another. Steve's eyes were dark with lust and Tony's pupils were wide with arousal.

 

“So, do you have a bedroom in this place?” Steve asked, his lips dragging against Tony's at a tantalizingly slow pace. Tony nodded before grabbing Steve's hand and leading him to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

“Christ Tony,” Steve moaned as he tightened the grip he had in Tony's hair. Tony was glad, for the first time in ages, that he didn't have a gag reflex. He smirked as he shifted forward, taking Steve's length in full. Steve let out a choked gasp, his eyes wide as they settled on Tony. The sight of Tony's honey eyes, darkened with a hungry look, staring up at him as Tony's plump lips stretched perfectly around his cock, had Steve groaning.

 

He let out another drawn out moan as Tony brought a lube slicked finger to circle around his hole, massaging the rim before slowly pressing the tip in. Steve pressed back into Tony's hand, trying to get more of it. He hadn't been on the receiving end in ages and had almost forgotten how good it could feel.

 

Tony licked along his shaft, sucking hard on the length as he brought another finger to Steve's ass. He took his time fingering Steve open, his movements slow and almost calculated. They had Steve groaning with almost every breath as Tony scissored and pressed further to draw out as much noise as possible. Steve's legs were wobbling slightly, the onslaught of the tight heat of Tony's mouth combined with the stretch of Tony's fingers--when did he add in a third?--almost too much.

 

“Tony, please,” Steve pleaded. Tony looked up at him again before pulling away from Steve's cock, letting it fall out of his mouth with a plop. “What do you want, babe?”

 

“I want you in me already,” Steve stated, gasping as Tony hooked his fingers and brushed his knuckles against Steve's prostate.

 

“Hmm...that sounds lovely,” Tony said with a smirk, “But I was thinking that maybe _you_ could fuck _me_.” Steve groaned at the image that provided and watched as Tony slowly rose to his feet, smirk still in place.

 

“That sound good to you?”

 

“God yes.” Tony laughed lightly at Steve's response before hooking his fingers again. He hummed in thought and Steve tilted his head as Tony looked him over.

 

“Seems a shame to have gotten you all stretched for nothing...if you'd like, I have a way to keep you full while you fuck me.”

 

“Yes,” Steve said suddenly earning another laugh.

 

“You don't even know what I was going to suggest!”

 

“If it's something like a plug, or vibrator, I'm game.” Tony blinked in surprise causing Steve to roll his eyes and add, “What? I can connect the dots. Besides, how do you think I get off at home? My hand can only do so much.”

 

“I knew I liked you,” Tony said with a chuckle before removing his fingers from Steve's ass. Steve made a noise of protest as Tony slipped away before returning a moment later with a large, black, butt plug. “Think you can handle that?”

 

“Shut up and put the damn toy in me.” Tony grinned before grabbing the bottle of lube he had left by Steve and lathering the plug up in the sticky substance. He poured some more on his fingers and inserted his fingers back into Steve to keep him slick and open. Steve moaned and Tony smiled as he slid his fingers out and positioned the plug near Steve's hole.

 

“Deep breath, buttercup,” Tony said causing Steve to smile. He slowly pressed the plug in, earning gasps and groans from Steve. Steve rolled his ass back, taking the plug in all the way in one swift moment that had Steve sighing in delight. “Jesus, Steve, you're gonna kill me. You should see what you look like.”

 

Tony gripped the base of the plug and pushed it forward earning a cry from Steve. It was large enough that the tip tickled his prostate, but with that push it had hit it full on. God, he wasn't going to last long if Tony kept doing that. He voiced that out to Tony and Tony nodded before grabbing the lube and moving to the bed.

 

“Well then, let's get this show on the road,” Tony said, “How do you want to do this?” Tony popped open the bottle, and was about to pour some out onto his fingers when Steve gripped his wrist to stop him. Tony quirked a brow in question and Steve smiled sweetly. “Get on your hands and knees, I want to taste you.”

 

“ _Oh_. Oh god yes,” Tony said before eagerly moving into the requested position, bottle of lube tossed onto the sheets beside him for the time being. Steve licked his lips and felt his cock throb slightly at the sight before him. Tony's bubble butt was up for display, the skin smooth and lightly tanned and so alluring. Steve slowly made his way over, pausing for a moment to gasp as the plug inside him shifted against his prostate again.

 

Steve slowly knelt behind him, his hands finding purchase on Tony’s plump ass. He took a minute to massage Tony’s cheeks, revelling in the feeling of the flesh beneath his hands. His ass was firm, with just enough wiggle. Steve couldn’t help himself and smacked one of the cheeks earning a sharp cry from Tony. “Steve,” he moaned, “Do that again.” A grin slid onto Steve’s face as he raised his hand and brought it back down again.

 

He continued spanking Tony’s ass, enjoying the string of moans each smack drew out of Tony. His cock was hard between his legs and the plug in his ass was still a welcomed fullness. But he wanted more and he had promised to fuck Tony. With a final slap, Steve gripped Tony’s reddened cheeks and spread them apart before bringing his mouth down to Tony’s hole. He blew a breath of out and Tony gasped.

 

Steve licked his lips once more before bringing his tongue down to lap at Tony’s entrance. He licked and prodded as Toyn squirmed in delight beneath him, his ass rolling back in an attempt to get Steve’s tongue in deeper. Steve found himself chuckling at the motion as he continued to eat Tony out, slowly stretching him. He reached around Tony for the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers in it before pressing the pad of his index finger in along with his tongue. Tony gasped, his head falling forward into the pillows.

 

“Steve,” he murmured, “God, please. Fuck me.”

 

Steve hummed, continuing his ministrations for a moment longer, before pulling back and coating his fingers in more lube. He pressed two more fingers in before adding a fourth and Tony groaned at the stretch.

 

“Steve...Please.” “Shhh, doll,” Steve cooed, “You saw how big I am. It’ll hurt if I don’t stretch you out right.” Tony huffed but didn’t comment further as Steve continued to stretch him out. He curled his fingers and stroked Tony’s insides and Tony panted slightly, desperate for more.

 

After another minute, Steve added his thumb in and Tony shouted out in delight. With slow, easy, movements, Steve curled his hand into a fist and watched in utter amazement as Tony’s hole stretched around his hand, accommodating him with ease. Tony shifted his hips back in a needy attempt to get more friction. The action caused Steve’s fist to slam into Tony’s prostate and Tony shouted again.

 

“Yes! Steve please, please. Do that again.” Steve raised his brows but shrugged and tried to mimic the motion, earning a loud groan from Tony.

 

Steve continued to thrust his fist in and out, his cock practically throbbing with each wanton moan that spewed from Tony’s mouth. Eventually he pulled his fist out, and he hastily grabbed the lube. He frowned and paused causing Tony to ask, “Wha-what’s wrong?”

 

“I didn’t bring any condoms.” Tony grunted in acknowledgement before saying, “Just do it. I’m clean and I trust you.” Steve stared at Tony for a moment before nodding and pouring a heavy dollop of lube onto his cock. He coated it, groaning at the contact, before aligning himself with Tony’s entrance.

 

“You ready?” Steve asked earning another grunt. Steve shook his head affectionately before pushing in slowly. All that stretching and Tony still felt so tight and so warm. It was _perfect._

 

“Steve, fuck,” Tony said, “Move.”

 

Steve didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back in, starting up a fast intense pace that had Tony mewling in delight. Steve’s own breaths were coming out as moans, the plug pushing against his prostate with each thrust of his hips.

 

“Christ you’re so fucking big,” Tony groaned as he began to roll his hips back to meet each of Steve’s thrusts, causing Steve to slide that much deeper, “So fucking big. It’s so perfect.”

 

“Tony, Tony you feel so fucking good. So fucking good, doll,” Steve said in reply before moaning as the plug brushed against his prostate again. Steve continued with his fast pace and leaned forward to bite and kiss at the flesh on Tony’s back. He sucked a bruise into Tony’s shoulder and Tony screamed at the feeling of it.

 

“Tony, I’m so close,” Steve admitted, his hips still pressing forward at a rapid pace.

 

“Steve, Steve, hold on.” Steve stopped at Tony’s comment, albeit reluctantly, and pulled out so Tony could move. Tony winked at Steve and had Steve move to sit at the head of the bed. The pressure from sitting caused the plug to press up further and Steve gasped at the feeling. Tony climbed into his lap and sank down mercilessly onto his cock earning a cry from Steve.

 

Steve, luckily, got with the program and pistoned his hips up to meet Tony’s, his hands gripping Tony’s ass to control the other man’s speed and continue the intense pace they had. Tony brought their mouths together in a heated kiss that was all tongue and teeth, as one of his own hands snuck around Steve’s back to play with the base of the plug. He held it firmly and tried his best to thrust it in and out as Steve rammed into him.

 

As Tony’s breaths turned into gasps, Steve moved one of his hands to wrap it around Tony’s dick, pumping it in time with their movements. Tony let out an almost animalistic growl at that, a blissed look on his face. With each sink of his hips onto Steve’s massive cock, Tony mumbled out praises about how large it was, how full it made him feel, how much he loved the feeling of it buried in him.

 

Steve knew he was close, that he couldn’t last much longer. With a final thrust into Tony, and another brush of his prostate by the plug still buried in his own ass, Steve came with a loud moan, practically roaring into Tony’s mouth as Tony smashed their lips together. Tony came a moment later, the feeling of Steve slamming into his prostate and cumming inside him enough to send him over the edge. He shouted Steve’s name, letting his head fall forward to rest on Steve’s broad shoulders as he gasped for air.

 

They stayed that way for a while, both men covered in sweat, trembling from the intensity of their climaxes. Steve was the first to get his breath back and moved to try and pull out only to be stopped by Tony.

 

“Don’t….keep it in...feels so good,” Tony said between breaths.

 

“Okay,” Steve said before shifting just enough to pull the plug out of his ass. Tony hummed in approval at the sight of it and leaned forward to peck Steve’s cheek.

 

“You did really well with that,” Tony commented, “I’m impressed.”

 

“Well, I aim to please,” Steve joked earned a laugh. There was a beat of silence between them, though not an uncomfortable one. Steve found himself wondering what would happen next. Would he be asked to stay? Would he be asked to leave? Was this a one time thing?

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“I can practically hear you thinking. It’s loud,” Tony said with a sigh before fixing Steve with a look and asking, “What’s on your mind?”

 

“Nothing. Just wondering what this is.”

 

“You mean you want to know if this was a one night stand?”

 

“I, yeah?”

 

“Do you want it to be?” Tony asked, keeping his expression neutral.

 

“No. I honestly felt blessed that you even asked me out and this, this was unexpected. But I don’t want it to be a one time thing because I genuinely like you and enjoyed our time together,” Steve admitted, “If one night is all I’m gonna get, then one night is all I need.”

 

“Me too,” Tony stated, “I like you and I would definitely like this to be a more than once thing...maybe a regular thing. Dates. Amazing sex. More dates. Even more amazing sex. Sounds perfect.” This time it was Steve’s turn to laugh earning a bright smile from Tony.

 

“You should definitely wear those pants every time we have a date though. They clung to your ass in a very naughty way that just shouted, ‘please fuck me’.” Steve’s laughter grew louder at that and Tony grinned before pressing his lips to Steve’s in a slow, affectionate kiss. God Steve could get used to this: Tony on top of him, his cock buried in Tony’s perfect thick ass, Tony’s lips slotted against his. It was perfect. Steve smiled into the kiss as Tony carded his fingers through Steve’s hair; luckily, Tony seemed to have the same thought.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, come talk to me on [my tumblr](https://peggyelizabeth.tumblr.com/). :D  
> Also, the shirt Steve wore looks like **[this](http://www.hikoreanfashion.com/13889-thickbox_default/red-button-down-dressy-shirts.jpg).**


End file.
